The Fire Angel
by Artemis Reid
Summary: The Doctor, fresh from the time war, meets an Irish girl named Chloe. He invites her to travel with him but will they become more than friends? This will have Rose in it eventually but not yet.
1. Prologue

You may call me Heather. I was born amongst the stars. You most likely know of my father but chances are, you do not know my mother. Because of this, I will tell you her story, not mine. First you should know that, for me, her story has been over a long time and the fact that my sister is a spitting image of her does not help to make the nightmares go away. My father knows what the nightmares are like, they haunt him. My sister and brother on the other hand are not as affected. They loved her, yes, but they were never able to develop a mental bond with her like I had. Now that the faint buzzing in the back of my mind is gone, my mind feels empty. The music I produce was once happy and cheerful, it is now stale and hollow. I should be happy for her, I suppose. After all, she is with gran and grandad again. I miss gran as well but I can never really miss grandad after all, I had never met him. My mother and father loved each other more than anything. When my father, fresh from the war had met her he hadn't met just any old girl. He had met the Fire Angle.


	2. The Doctor

I own Chloe and that's it I do not own doctor who

Chloe never really had friends. She liked being alone most of the time. She hung out with people every now and then, but she didn't really trust people. She never really liked the way she looked either. She cut and bleached her hair, painted her nails black, and tried to get paler because she thought it made her look better.

On the nineteenth of July 2014, Chloe returned to her flat in London after her 20th birthday party at her mum's house. She had just laid down in bed when she heard a strange wheezing noise coming from outside. She got up and went outside to investigate. As she walked towards the noise, something in the back of her mind told her that what was about to happen would change her life forever.

She stepped onto the pavement and stared in awe as a blue box materialized before her. A minute later a man in a leather jacket stepped out. "Oh, hello there" he greeted her with a northern accent.

"Hi" Chloe replied still staring at the box.

"You saw her materialize didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes,yes I did"

The man just shook his head and walked off. "Oi, where you goin?" Chloe shouted following him.

"Exploring"

"At 9:30 at night?"

"Yep"

Chloe was walking along side him now. She wondered who he was, what he was doing here? It was strange but Chloe felt like she could trust him. "Who are you?" She asked. The man stopped to look at her.

" I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Chloe Murphy" Chloe looked him in the eyes, that's when she saw it. "You've lost something. Something important to you. Your alone, so very alone."

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked looking into her eyes.

"'Cause I feel the same way. All the time, and it hurts hell" the Doctor nodded "You look like you could use some tea" Chloe said taking his hand "Come on" the Doctor walked silently along side her and into her flat.

Chloe put a kettle of water on the stove and sat with the Doctor at the table. She didn't know why she trusted him, but she did. Something about the Doctor was comforting, but she didn't know what. "So, what's your story?" The Doctor asked. Chloe never talked about her life to anyone so she shocked when she told the Doctor.

"I was born in 1994 in Dublin, Ireland. When I was six months old my mum got a job in London so we moved here. When I started school I got good grades and had lots of friends. Then one day in fifth grade this one girl dumped a carton of milk over my head and I got really angry. I ended up breaking her nose. The headmaster sent me home, my parents got me into a different school but by that time everyone had heard about what I did. No one wanted to come near me so I didn't make any friends. Before that I thought I was pretty but after, I started to hate the way I looked. I bleached my hair, I tried everything to make me look paler, and I told myself it made me look better. Towards the beginning of ninth grade I..." Chloe stopped, she didn't really want to say it.

"You what?" The Doctor asked. He could see the pain in her eyes. Chloe didn't say anything. Instead she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a series of scars. The Doctor took her hand in his to try and comfort her.

"When I was fifteen my dad died. He was hit by a car, it was a hit and run driver, we never found out who" A single teardrop rolled down her cheek. The doctor raised his hand to her face and wiped it away. The Doctor had seen so much sadness in his 900 years but Chloe, she was different. He wanted to be there for her. "I moved here on my eighteenth birthday. I got a job working in a shop, and I turned twenty today"

"Well, happy birthday" the Doctor didn't know why Chloe made him feel the way he did. Actually, the Doctor had no idea what he was feeling.

"So, what about you doctor?" Chloe asked as the kettle started to whistle. She got up and poured them both a cup of tea. The Doctor normally wouldn't tell people about himself but Chloe had told him her life story so he supposed it was only fair if he told her his.

"I'm an alien" he said honestly.

"For some reason I'm not surprised" Chloe responded, sipping her tea. She knew she would never, could never trust any human, not even her mum, the way she trusted the Doctor.

"I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I was always lonely when I was a kid. Eventually, I met a girl, got married,had a few kids, and a granddaughter named Susan. Susan and I went traveling for a while, then there was a war. A war between my people and a race called the Daleks." The Doctor paused and took a sip of his tea.

"You lost didn't you?" Chloe said seeing the grim look on the Doctors face. She felt the Doctor's pain. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

"We all lost. I destroyed Gallifrey and the Daleks with it. In doing that I also killed my people. I'm a Time lord. I'm the last of the Time lords." Another teardrop rolled down Chloe's cheek. Chloe had lost all four of her grandparents at a very young age and her father almost five years ago,but that was nothing. The Doctor had lost everything. Chloe and her mum were the last of the Murphy's, the Doctor was the very last Time lord. Come to think of it, Murphy is the most common last name in Ireland, there are plenty more even if their not related to Chloe.

"I'm so sorry" Chloe wiped away her tears.

"Don't be Chloe" The Doctor examined her pale, freckled face and bright green eyes. Her shoulder length hair was blonde but the Doctor could see her orange roots. His eyes wandered lower to her Celtic cross necklace. He then let his gaze settle on her pink lips to stop his eyes from wandering any lower. Just by looking at her he could tell she was full blood Irish. "I should probably get going" the Doctor said, breaking the silence. He stood up and walked over to the door with Chloe following.

"Will I ever see you again?" Chloe asked.

"No" the Doctor could feel her heart sink. He didn't know what Chloe did to him. When he looked at her it took all of his strength to tear his eyes away. His gaze once again settled onto her lips. Her beautiful pink lips.

Chloe couldn't bear thinking that she would never see the doctor again. She felt like she was burning from the inside out.

"Unless" the words were out of the Doctor's mouth before he realized. "I don't know. You could, come with me."

"I've only just met you. You're a complete stranger"

"And yet you brought me into your home and told me your life story"

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere" Chloe's head was racing.

"Can it wait 'til tomorrow?" Chloe asked "'Cause I mean I'll have to pack, and it's gettin' late and I'm tired"

"You know, you're right. Get some rest, pack everything you'll need and be ready to go by noon"

"See you tomorrow" Chloe said as the Doctor opened the door to leave.

"See you tomorrow Chloe Murphy" with that he stepped out and shut the door behind him.


	3. Photograph

Chloe rolled over to glance at her alarm clock. "6:30, just great" she thought as she got out of bed. She had five and a half hours until the Doctor came for her but, her being a very heavy sleeper, if she went back to sleep now than she would never get up. She went to the kitchen and put three slices of left over pizza into the microwave.

After eating her pizza she went back to her room, put her Celtic cross necklace and claddagh ring in a jewelry box hand-carved by her father, undressed, slipped into a robe, and went to take a shower.

Chloe stepped into the shower and let the warm water roll off of her skin. It was so relaxing that, for just a moment, she forgot that there was anything else in the universe besides her, right here, right now.

About a half hour later she was dry (even her mob of curly hair surprisingly) and dressed in skinny jeans, a green T-shirt, a pair of red converse, and a slouchy, black beanie her mum had made her. Chloe started to shove her clothes into a suitcase and when the suitcase was full, she packed another with important stuff like her jewelry box, books, CDs, watercolors, knitting needles and yarn. She picked up a photo album and had meant to just quickly flip through it and place it into the suitcase, but instead her eyes fell upon a photo that brought tears to her eyes. She remembered the day it was taken. She was about five, they were celebrating her father's twenty-fifth birthday. On the left stood her mother's parents, on the right, her father's. In the center was her father, sitting in his "Birthday Chair" with a party hat on his head, and on his lap sat little Chloe. She was a little upset that her mother was not in it but, after all, somebody had to take the photo.

The next photo that caught her teary eyes was a family photo taken in the living room of her mother's house. In the photo she was in an emerald green dress, a dress she knew her mother still had somewhere.

It took an hour for her to get through all of the photos and by that time her face was streamed with tears. She shoved the photo album into her suitcase and dragged both of them to the front door. Chloe then collapsed on the couch and turned on the Telly.

Five episodes of Castle later, and the Doctor still wasn't there. He was an almost an hour late.

"What if never really happened?" Chloe thought, "What if it was all just a dream?"

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. He has just invited her along. Just like that. He had to bring her now, she was already packed up and ready to go. But on the other hand, he had just regenerated a few weeks ago, he was still taking this new body out for a spin, for all he knew this new Doctor wasn't a man of his word.

" I'll just leave" he thought, " She'll probably start to think it was all just a dream, she did look tired after all"

He couldn't just leave though. He would feel guilty about it for the rest of his life. But he already felt guilty about about a lot of things. The Doctor had reached a verdict. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialized.


	4. The Fight

_**Hey guys so sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy. I'll try to update more often from now on. I'm also gonna start a breakfast club fanfic but it won't be out for a while. And I mean A WHILE.**_

Chloe had decided. The Doctor wasn't real. He was a dream. A dream that she wished was real. A dream that felt real. She could still see his icy blue eyes, hear his voice, smell his unique scent of leather, smoke, motor oil, and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She missed him.

To this day I still don't know how she didn't realize that the tea kettle and two teacups were in the sink. Two teacups = two people drinking tea. And besides, who else would she have tea with? The mysterious force that removes one sock from the dryer every time you do the laundry?

Chloe retreated to her room. She reached under her bed and pulled out a black case which she set on her bed. She opened it to reveal a beautiful violin. Her hand grasped the bow as she tucked the instrument under her chin. She proceeded to play a melancholy piece, the same one she had played at her father's funeral. The music enveloped her and carried her off to another world. Chloe could see two mountains and between them two suns climbing higher and higher in the burnt orange sky. She was standing in a field of red grass surrounded by trees with silver leaves. In the distance a domed city loomed. Suddenly a familiar voice shattered her dreamlike state. "You're really good" spoke the voice.

Chloe turned to see who else other than the Doctor. "Was wondering when you'd decide to show" she said in a slightly annoyed tone but then started giggling. "Wait a minute! How'd you get in my flat? The door's locked"

"Not anymore" he said and held up a small silver device.

"Sonic screwdriver?" Chloe guessed.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It was on an episode of Castle" The Doctor gave her a confused look but shrugged it of.

"Well we'd better be off! Get your stuff! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses"

Chloe stood outside the blue box she had seen the night before, bags in hand. "You ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" the Doctor pushed open the doors and stepped aside.

"After you" Chloe stepped inside the small blue box and was shocked.

" it's bigger on the inside" she smiled. The Doctor stepped in as well and closed the door behind them.

"Just put your bags over there, I'll bring them to your room later. So where do you wanna go?" Chloe's smile widened and she ran up to the center console "I wanna go to-" Where did she want to go? Ireland maybe? Yes, Ireland. "Ireland"

"Are you serious? Your first trip and you wanna go home?"

"It's hardly home I haven't been there in nineteen years" the Doctor pulled a few levers and the time roter pulsed up and down and then came to a stop. The Doctor motioned for her to step outside. She bolted for the door and burst outside. Green grass, flowers, and headstones. A cemetery.

"Greenfield Cemetery, Dublin, 2034"

"Is that the year? It can travel in time? What are we doing in a cemetery?"

"That's your family's plot isn't it?" Chloe turned. Samhain and Timothy Murphy, Heather and Darcy Quinn, Connor and Cathleen Murphy- The Doctor tugged her arm and pulled her behind a rather large shrub before she could read the last headstone. Cathleen Murphy. In 2034 her mother was dead. Who's name was on the last headstone?

Chloe watched quietly as a man and three children approached the last headstone. Two girls and a boy. The oldest girl looked around 18 the boy 16 and the other girl 11. The oldest girl looked like her. The boy and younger girl both had brown hair as did the man. "Who are they?"

"That's your husband and children. Thought I'd make things interesting" The young girl's head snapped to face Chloe and she had just enough time to duck and hope the girl didn't get a glimpse of her. But she did. I did. I saw her. I turned to my father. I silently begged him to let me see her even though I knew I couldn't. He shook his head. My brother put a hand on my shoulder. "I miss her too, kid" I shoved his hand off me as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh stop crying you big baby" it was my sister who said that. She wasn't always mean like that. Ace had changed her. Ace Merill, her asshole boyfriend from the '50's. Sure, my boyfriend was from the '50's too, from the same town even, but Chris was a good kid despite what people said about him. "Asshole" I muttered.

"Bitch"

"Tramp"

"Skank"

"Retard"

"Wet end"

"Pig fucker"

"Girls!" My father shouted "Winner's choice" Dad had learned a long time ago that when my sister and I fought, there was no stopping it. But he had just taken it to a whole new level. Now we were fighting for our next trip. She would most likely pick Cardiff to see Uncle Jack. I on the other hand would defiantly choose Castle Rock. It felt like forever since I'de seen Chris, and as much as I hate to admit it my sister could really use Ace right now, even if it was just for sex.

I lunged and yanked her hair bringing her face close enough to punch her in the nose a couple times. She swung her fist and got me in the shoulder. I tackled her to the ground and sunk my teeth into her ear and scratched at the word 'Cobras' that Eyeball had carved into her arm. She flung me off but didn't get up. I licked her blood from my teeth and pulled out my switchblade.

"Alright Heather wins!" Dad called as my sister finally got up. She turned to him.

"Daddy, my ear!"

"I'm not helping you because you won't learn anything if I do"

Chloe and the Doctor had watched the whole scene unfold. "You were right. That was interesting... I can't believe my kids act like that."

"Well, let's get outta here" the Doctor said and dragged her back to the TARDIS. She looked back for a split second to see the last headstone. To see the name. Chloe Tine Murphy-Smith July 19, 1994 - July 12, 2034. A week before her 40th birthday.

A/n Yes I'm doing a Stand By Me crossover. I normally don't like crossovers but Heather and Chris just seem like a cute couple. I already know what the brother and sister's first names will be but I need middle names for both of them. Please tell me what you think. If you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. Also I'm going to be skipping over some events in he Doctor and Chloe's timeline just so the story moves faster and I can hopefully update more.


End file.
